prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Hojoga abby
hojoga abby or(Juliet blossom in the english dub) is one of the 7 main cures in sonic boom precure. she is a shy girl who loves music and was almost brainwashed. she wanted to be on youtube just like her favorite pop star justin bieber and her favorite sonic boom chareter justin beaver. her elter ego is cure Sakura(glitter justin beaver in the english dub) Appearance abby has jet black hair straght in no hairstyle her hair goes to her back and has amber eyes.she wears a cyan dress allmost to her kness a white jaket and orange sandals as cure sakura her hair becomes cyan and is in a high ponytail going all they way to her angles cyan beaver ears and a brown beaver tail and yellow eyes. she wears a white blose with a closed yellow jacket and a yellow star and pink upside down heart a skirt white gloves a green belt with a green bow with long ties and tan boots with dark yellow cuffs and a heart on the side Personality abby is a shy girl with a kind heart eloese is one one of the cures she cares about Since striking out on her own, abby wanted to be a critical judge on reality TV. However, he gets rather insulted when someone makes fun of his profession; as her grandmother says "s''he can dish it, but she can't take it.''"3 she is also apart of book club(wich she keeps secret from her sisters) and is the best socer player History past she had a lot of fails on youtube like for axsample as a child she birned her hair(''my hair just burned off ''- abby) that later she bloged herself on an airplane with her grandmother when all of a sudin lyric atacked. she later got the phone and caled the airport crew. they had one more tasks for her she neded to sit in the co pilot seat and kept the plane going. lyric came up behind her and said that she is specal and she cudent die. she was the only sorvivor geting disquiflied at the soccer game(the score was 9 to 3) the tigers wehre going to win agent the snakes when all of a sudin she was triped by an unnamed dixon reprasent on her team dude to that the tigers were disquified eloese snabato and abby sucked becomeing cure sakura when she and her cussons were at the part a monster atacked abby was shoked to see her cussons pretty cure she was scared. when the cures were defeated that made her mad and she stood in front of her cussons and became her own pretty cure and defeated the allradey weakend montser Cure sakura cure sakura is the pretty cure elter ego of abby.she is the pretty cure of music and hormony and has the power to fly(wow).help me come up with both of her introductions Trivia * she mentioned muse in her english intradution that ment the 9 muses from greek myth * she was the only sorvivor on a plane kinda like the roblox airplane solo ending * she mentioned justin bieber in her japanese intradustion * she is the 2nd cure with ponty ears Gallery main page:comming soon Category:Green Cures